The-One-Who-Is-Full-Of-Light
by LeonFeneBlack
Summary: Fairy tail is for a surprise, a young man join them when the guild need his members the most. He will help them pass their hopeless situation, give them hope to recover from tenjirouma. He is The Trickster " Let's roll this show... Where did you find those mariachis? " First try for a fanfiction# Yaoi paring Oc x Natsu Pre-GMG # Revised #
1. Chapter 1

First try to write a fan fiction. Also with no Beta (but I am in search of one), so be not surprised if you found important error in the story, English is not my first language.

I don't own Fairy tail, the OC is mine though

~enjoy~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **-Prologue –**

XXXXXXX

X784 – 16, December-

In the border of Fiore, was a small village named after a curious magical plant; Verlonee. This small plant is rather common, but it was never in great need, as it only used to cure food poisoning that survives in rough nature. In a sense it describes the village; Verlonee is short of two hundreds persons in it, rather poor, but thrive in the effort of the villager to survive, using the wild forest around the village like their namesake. The place in itself has a peaceful air around with a general store and a restaurant; it doesn't exactly have a church only a cemetery and a play ground. Really, a simple village that had seen better day.

In this day of December the village was quiet and sombre with grief, their eyes downcast with depression, only few of them were outside working. The sky was filled with heavy grey cloud, giving the already sad states of the villager a touch of melancholy, As if the sky was grieving it them. But for the one outside they stumbled on a pitiful sight in the graveyard, they resumed their work letting the young man his moment. In the cemetery of Verlonee, was a preteen of average height with short black hair and sad gorgeous amethyst eyes full of unshed tears. The young boy had his gaze fixed on the tombstone in front on him. His entire frame was trembling with barely choked sob, fist clenched at his side.

XXXXXX

-X772- x783-

Devan Silstars

Devoted son

Brother

And

Mage

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I-I miss y-you little bro." The boy choke out; some of the tears spill out before he could stop them. He shakily wiped them. The sight of the boy blurred for a moment only to let fall the stubborn tears he futilely fight to hides.

"It n-not the same without you ya'know, its n-not a-as fun and its feel hallow ya'know. My heart a-ache... it hurt when y-you're not here." He hiccupped, letting his face screw in sorrow. He stood in front of his brother grave trying to compose himself. He smiled shakily

"I-I have fin-ally the b-basic grasp of your magic, n-now it just a question of t-time to master it. I-I will m-make you p-proud little bro! L-Look! "The preteen exclaim, voice full of emotions. Taking the time to summon a soft brown magic circle with what look like a chessboard on it. " AT Will get b-better c-count on it!" He let it there for a moment longer to gently close his fist letting the magic go. His tears returned full force, letting drop his smile.

The boy could feel the start of the rain but could not move from the grave of his brother. For the boy was lost for what to do. Before, his drive to take the path to become mage was to protect his brother from the challenge too hard for him. " _No that don't change, a will protect my family count on it Devan!, Granny will be safe!_ " Though the black haired mage

He was about to kneel in front of the grave to pray when he was experienced with a troubling vision coming out of nowhere;

" _A Black dragon with twinge of blue on is scales stare down a group of people growling at them with barely concealed amusement and loath." The vision shift abruptly_. _**"–Iron-Sky-Fire- Dragon`s Roar!"**_ _the explosion following sent the beast flying."_ The vision change once again " _Let`s combine our magic, let`s combine our feeling for we can see another day .. TOGETHER!" the people from earlier was now in hand in hand forming a circle. Each of them stood in silence that screams defiance and determination to survive and protect their own.. The last thing he hears is the Dragon Roar`s enormous breath of magic"._

At the end of the vision was the confused preteen double over in pain and letting out a pain suffering wail for the entire village to hear and concern for the sources. But the boy, too far in his pain riddled mind, didn't register that he was no longer standing. Too gone in the soul wrenching sensation to respond to the concerning voices of the villagers rapidly approaching. He soon found himself falling unconscious to shutdown his mind to prevent his subconscious to break from the pain. The last he saw, was a neighbours running to his position.

At this exact moment, the mains members of Fairy tail on Tenjerouma disappeared from the blast of Acknalogia and not be seen for the next seven year. Not conscious of the hardships they were leaving their family with and grim hope to see them again.

For the next seven years will be hard on the young Silstars, for he will feel a hole in his heart and soul for reason he did not immediately comprehend.

At the end of those seven years will bring change in the world no one foresee

This is the story of The One Who Is Full of Light

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review please for this poor soul in need of help to make a decent Fanfic

I'm still in search of a beta so sorry in advance for the next chapter who will be five a six time longer! So I hope it was not too bad. The update will be random and riddled with strange timing (* with me you Never know)


	2. Chapter 2

Yo~

Still don't have a Beta, I'm on the hunt for one

I don't own Fairy tail

~enjoy~

Chap 1

X791-end of April-

In the outskirt of Magnolia was a dirt path that crosses the forest that lead to a moderate mill. The building was very in poor condition but it was standing strong, like the wills of the people's insides. The place in itself has a thing very important full of significance for many person; The Fairy tail symbol. Inside were the most loyal members of Fairy tail of seven years ago, they were once a lively bunch; the hot flame of passion as dimmed to a flicker of candle flame. But in time of hardship, they survived and preserved this flame in the memories of their lost members. After Tenjirouma the fairies made the best of what they had. They grew older and support each other in their grief like a family should. They refused to surrender their guild, their families like many other have done Each of them had taken the years like a heavy burden and three years ago the burden became easier to support, all thank to their new recruit. He was a pillar they learned they could rest upon, a kindred spirit that come too them and took the proud mantle of Fairy. The family took then a huge breath of fresh air, there was finally hope for the future. After the situation look out for the better, little by little they were able to start to pay their depth. A new legend was born in their mist.

Inside the guild wall, the majority of the members were lazing around, with odd sounds and conversations from time to time. The 4th master Macao took a seat at the bar for only too sighs in relief after a long morning in dealing with some crappy mission. Who knew doing the laundry of the gym could be so troubling, there was a pair of short that had try to run away growling all the way !

" Kinana! I could do a beer please!" pleaded Macao in exhaustion. Praying the alcohol will make him forget the pair of socks who ate a shirt. "Who the heck feed those sock, had to hunt them down the other side of the town"

"Comming Master!" replied the said young barmaid who sweat dropped at the comment.

"Feeling old Heh, Macao?" chortled Wacaba still smoking looking at his long time friend from his seat at the bar, forgetting the weird comment.

"What about you, Wacaba your months older than me and you try to find a pair of running sock, who are fast enough to out run a dog " Macao replied his friends nursing his beer the young barmaid just give him. "It's Master Macaco dammit!"

"The day I will call you master is the day you have what it take, to be one" mocked Wakaba with a smirk firmly on his face "You're not the most powerful mage we have Macao, he is. You`re only a senior in the guild, old man!" he chuckled

"Why you..." Macao trail slowly, giving him the finger. They laughed together like the old time sake. The others around them smiled a little at the good mood of the two men.

"tch... Still no interesting mission on the board" max stated crossing his arm in irritation. Really? Find the client cat he though incredibly. Raising an eyebrow at Nab who was mumbling about catnip and hospital.

"Don't complain too much it's a rare enough that our sole s-class has an important mission to pay the next rent" sighed Laki "And the next batch of mission is for tomorrow Max" she added rolling her eyes

Max was about two respond with a sarcasm filling response when the door of the guild opened showing an obliviously enthusiast couple and a young man, not so much.

"We`re home!" Greeted Bisca and Alzak , walking over Readers who was on babysitting duty with their daughter for the morning. Romeo behind them took out a book from his bag and went over an empty table with a quiet hello. Moment later, Volen entered the hall with a simple greeting and walk over were Droy was eating his third plate, Vegeta was dancing at the table and Jett pacing a hole in the flour, you could make the trail smoking on it.

"Did you have new from Blue Pegasus?" cautiously asked the telepath, taking a seat.

"No...But we never know..." Jett answer anxiously, not stopping his pacing. Giving a a headaches at the others

"For all we know they may not be there" answered Romeo in monotone still reading his book. Laki at the neighbour table winced. Team Tenjirouma was a sensible subject with the young man.

"Have faith brat! We never know!"Jett shout frustrated, in his seat Droy whimpered dropping his head "Levy..." Max at the board was able to feel the irritation coming from Romeo in wave. The hall was looking sadly as Romeo started an old argument with and the Speed mage with a flat voice.

"Romeo..." muttered Macao, worried for his son, wishing to be able to do something.

Before anyone could do something, the door of the guild were blasted open by some Mage coming from Twilight Ogre, all of them grinning viciously. They were five in line to block the door and the sole exit.

"hehe, If it is not our favourites flies, it is me or your short of a nuisance. Well, well, good for us then ... Pay up flies your short on your previous rent" the thug in charge grinned even wider when he noted the s-class absence.

The fairies in the hall by this time all up from their seat ready to defend themselves if thing were to turn sour. Bisca in particular stood protectively in front of Asuka. Macao looked livid but more worried for his friends.

"What are you talking about we paid our rent in last month!" Proclaimed the the 4th, looking defiant.

"Yay, well master up your rent for one thousand so flies it's time to pay the rent or we take it on your guild" grinned viciously the thug, fingering is mace.

"But we don't have that much jewel ... we ca-"started Macao only for his son to interrupt him

"We will not pay for some bully without once of honour and moral. I will defend my guild with my magic ifI had to, I'm a Fairy Tail Mage, we were once at the top, will return to the top!" proclaimed Romeo preparing his magic; Purple fire. Macao shouted "Stop Romeo!" hurrying to hold his son to protect him. The others fairy tensed ready for a confrontation, to defend their family.

"Oh this flies as some gut» laughed the leader, he bent forward and blow on the purple fire effectively enabling the magic. The other thug laughed at the thirteen years old mage pitiful attempt to intimidation. "Learn your place Brat "The leader was about to smash his mace on the preteen only to be surprised by being kicked hard from behind. Closely fallowing their leader, the four others thugs were disposed. The various magic displayed to defend them, made the Fairy in the hall, to be hit by heavy nostalgia but once the saw the face of their savior, they started to tear up in joy.

"We're Home!" Grinned a young Natsu Dragneel closely followed by the rest of team tenjirouma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a long hour of tear and hug of relief, they took time to give the vague idea of what happened on the island, they cheered for their return and made the biggest party the guild a seen for seven years. For this was not the time for worrying though, but celebration. Because, after seven years, the missing family, have come back to them. They drunk, sang and ate their heart contend because for the flame of passion of Fairy Tail has returned of what it once was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the party finished and they slept to noon, the gang took time to repair and clean up the place. They laugh at the good time, and finally come the subject of the state of the guild.

"So who took the mantle as Master when we were away?" questioned Makarov drinking from a mug looking curious to know of the poor bastard now in charge of his children with tendency of major destructions and complains from the council. The other all listening for the response, curious to the question they were having.

"We had little choice at the time, so we took a senior member of the guild for the job, we had chosen Macao because Wacaba outright refused to even think about it." Explain Volen looking at Macao in amusement as he was being teased by Wacaba and grumble about being called Master Dammit!

"No way! Macao became master!" exclaimed Lucy in total surprise, looking at a pouting Macao and Wacaba laughing.

"Ano... but why they're so few members anymore and why are we not in the old building. Did something happen to it?"Asked Wendy timidly

"Yeah what happed to the guild? It's look in Dump." Questioned Grey, has he looks around the hall rundown appearance. The others not on the island looked a little down confusing their comrades a little.

"Ah, well after you guy disappears, we lost our most active member and the most powerful. After a while it's was impossible for us to do all the job, the majority of us were not powerful enough to do the more hardcore of them. So we started to lose reputation, then members after a while we were in dept so we took some jewel in contract to pay rent avec Twilight Ogre ( The idiot of yesterday" answered Droy, seeing the confused faces) of as they took our place in Magnolia. So yeah, after some dispute with other member, they left us to manage on our own, we succeed in place but it was too late we're already at the bottom with a dept, poor reputation and low morale but we manage and we had help" replied Wacaba finished with a smile.

"Old man, now I have a lot more respect for you to manage us back in those years" sigh Macao, clearly remembering the shit load of paperwork of the guild, he had to deal with. Makarov and the other laughed at the comment.

"So what we are at the bottom, now we're here we just have to beat some ass to regain some reputation by completing those mission, easy! I'm fire' up!" bounced excitably Natsu. Imagining some epic fight.

"Calm down Natsu, with your destructive tendency you will only do more bad then well" clearly stated Macao a little worries of this problem.

"And don't forget, but the magic you display now is the same of those seven years ago we on others hand have those years too become stronger." Max Warned, pleased to have some sort of upper hand on the fire dragon slayer

Then it hit each mage of tenjirouma like a brick in the face; they have to overcome seven years of inaction! They groaned, to the amusement of the other. Determined to rattrap those years Salamander challenged Max to a fight. By the end of the battle, Natsu nearly loses to the admonishment of those who were stuck in time. They thought they were behind, but not that behind. They have some serious training to do.

"Natsu if you're not even able to defeat max with more ease you will never beat our most powerful mage in this time, right now you don't even stand a chance" stated Alzack enjoying the face of the fire mage.

"Romeo! Who is the mage at the top now? your Dad? Questioned Cana, the others voiced their opinions of the mage who is now a good challenge, Biska? Wacaba?. The other fairies looked amused at the name presented.

"No, Dad may be 'in charge' of the guild, but Memma is the most powerful of us hand down." Answered the boy smiling.

"Who is this Memma? I don't think we met." Asked Erza clearly confused, she doesn't remember this person the mentioned before.

"Ah he is a new recruit from three years ago, Memma Silstars" happily stated Laki

"He is an S-class now and the reasons we're able to stay so afloat, so to speak. He is a good guy with a golden heart and really doesn't handle boredom well. They named him 'the Trickster', someone who know how to make thing interesting." Smirked Jett

XXXXXX

XXXXX

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own the anime; Fairy Tail, the OC is mine tough

Enjoy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

#Few days later #

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a beautiful day in Magnolia's Forest you could relax in the nature, the marvellous peace away from human troublesome life ... if only.

"*Sneeze* Man, I really hope it's not some sort of virus or something nasty" Lamented a Black-haired young man walking on a dirt path carrying a suitcase.

For anyone seeing this individual, they would have a problem not to stare. For he was a tall man, clothed of a pair of dress pant with what a looked like a heavy chain at the waist, a white shirt slightly open at the chest and a black trench coat trailing in the wind. Fortunately his clothes were not hiding his swimmer built and broad shoulder to the admiring gaze. He had also short ebony hair, defined jaw, gorgeous deep amethyst eyes that drew you in, a small black metallic left earring and a matching chain at his neck. All in all he was a sexy and handsome young man that leaves female drooling in is way and men question their sexuality. The hilarity of it was the young man was oblivious to the attention.

This hot piece of meat was in direction to check with his guild after one more accomplished S-class mission. The black head took longer stride, eager to see his friend after days of traveling alone. For some raison unknown to him he had the feeling something extremely important had happened at the guild when he was away. At the sight of his guild, he stop to take all the noise coming from it, he tilted his head in confused manner. 'What's going on? It's sound like a big fight but also like their having a good time'. After a moment or two he made some plan to check the big fuss was about, Trickster style.

"Well if it's hostile but had fucked up the mind of my guild then I go on their asses, if friendly I go on their asses for the fuck and giggles simple, yeah simple" the now young mage nods slowly then a smirk broke on his face "Let's get ready to rumble" he chuckled quietly. Clapping is hand together; a dark magic circle appeared under him, a few mumbled words under breath and another magic circle appeared in front of him. Finally ready, he grinned as sombre and heavy smoke crept at the guild and hiding him from view at the same time.

" **Let's play"** a voice full of distortion happily stated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's was a new day at the now complete family of Fairy tail. Each of them had decided to forsake mission today to take a day in with itch other, not that they were a lot of mission anyway. The current members basked in the presence of their old friends who were the lively bunch. Now they were at a traditional guild hall that had started like they used too; Grey losing his clothes with Natsu mocking him, and all went too hell after that not that they complained mind you.

"Take that bastard!"Natsu lunched a table at the laughing ice mage in retribution for the random mug flying at his face. Laughing at his success, as Grey went down with a surprised grunt.

"Grey-sama ! Juvia will make you feel better!" cried a concerned Juvia clearly dry humped the downed boy, who blushed bright red.

"Snap out of It Juvia!" the clearly embarrassed young man. The commotion attired the attention of the other and prompted the other to fall over laughing. Cana was about to crack a joke, but a loud knocking at the door of the guild took their attention.

"Knock, knock who's there?" Asked a matured female voice in a sing song. The current members smiled in recognition and chose to stay silent, but the new reinstated members were confused. Before anyone could respond, it continued.

"Really? No one is there? Well that just too bad. Oooooh, maybe they want to play hide and seek! Well at there was, was to ask, here I come!" A young boy voice stated. The door was opened and to the amusement and astonishment of the other, ten years old little girl come to view with a bored face that give you the sense of been told 'you're an idiot' loud and clear.

"Found you." The flat tone of her voice drew the returned mage from their stupor not registering her lingering gaze on their guild mark.

"Who the heck are you?" Natsu and Grey blurted out the others nods in agreement not seeing some growing smiles on some mage faces.

"I'm me evidently" come the smartass reply with still bored girl looking at her nail, the 'Idiots' was left unsaid but was still clearly heard. Before they could reply, she continued a flicker of interest coming in her eyes "Is that Whiskey? Barman! Call the shot!" shouted the little girl. The guild clearly confused, looked behind them only to found a brown haired man in his forties doing what apparently was cleaning a glass. The man met their incredulous stare calmly before looking at behind them. "As you wish little lady" preparing the command.

"What the hell is-, Where the hell is she?! Shouted a confused as fuck, Gadjeel

"Ah looking for someone, my good sir?" a cultured voice questioned coming from the left fallowed closely a yelp of surprise. As one the guild turned at the voice to find a clearly well off man drinking what looked like tea seated on a bench. At his right was the celestial mage clenching her rapidly beating heart looking wide eyes at the new addition like he appeared out of nowhere, which he did. Some noted of some sort of music playing in the background giving a rhythmic.

"How dare you startle this gentle flower, my good sir? I challenge you to a duel for restoring her honour!" a voice from the right of the guild, who was another similar cultured man.

"I accept, who will second you simpleton? Mine will be this fine green haired man!" Stated the first unknown cultured man haughtily and grabbed Freed before he could protest.

"This respectable young man will second me, you miscreant!" responded the second strange man defiantly, grabbing a stunned Bixclow by the elbow

"Savage!"

"Son of peasants!"

"B-O-Y!" the first slowly pronounced and smiled superiorly as his foe tensed at the insult, to all Gentleman to be degraded to a simple boy is a grave offence. The guild looked at the random confrontation who was throwing reply like a ball of ping pong. Some members looked like they were trying to smother the laugher, used a those event popping with the Magic of their newest recruit.

They were further surprised when the decors transformed itself in a boxing ring with stand were the guild looked incredulous at the now two man who were supporting boxing equipment, each looked like they were talking at their second who did not respond if the confused and 'WTF' expression were to tell anyting. The Barman who they had forgotten was now in tuxedo holding a microphone, announcing outer nonsense with a perfectly composed face. But the breaking point was Makarov Drear in a cute bunny piece walking the ring with the 'Round 1" looking sullen, the guild broke down laughing, Hard. For a good five minutes, nobody was able to talk, some were still wheezing for air. So it came a surprise when Macao wiped his eyes from laughing and called out looking at nothing at particular.

"Please, don't go further with the fantasies because I know the more we go the more ridiculous it become. So Please, spare us and we have old friends to introduce you" Demanded Macao, still trying to stop his snickers.

And like a broken mirror the illusion broke in million of piece. The guild then found themselves back in their hall looking at each other then at the new addition in their mist that stood cool as a cucumber biting his lips lightly with warm gaze that regarded them with curiosity, arms crossed and an eyebrow slightly raised. There stood; Memma Silstars S-Class mage; The Trickster and First grade bachelor. That alone made almost all the guild blush heavily or gaped stupidly and a few of the females to have light nosebleeds. Then he spoke;

"Yo, what's up? The name's Memma." greeted the black-haired man, voice warm and smoothing.

They lost most of the females to extreme nosebleed, made a lot of them blush to atomic level and the few males in the guild question their sexuality. They never registered the old members laughing at their face as they were resistant to some degree at the young man sex appeal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a round of introduction, thing returned to the brawl they had not finished. You could find the black haired mage at the bar with the sand mage, Lucy, Levy and Mirajane tending the bar with Kinana

" Memma, I think we can all pray our thank that you're not actively using your charm on the girls because seriously I don't know if we stood a chance if you do." Stated Max a little troubled with this information.

"The hell you're talking about? I don't use **Charm Magic** Max its illegal and you know it" questioned the handsome mage, he tilted his head clearly confused, not seeing Evergreen swoon at his expression using her fan to hide her growing blush few table away. "You're still not getting the point Memma." deadpanned Max.

"So Memma what Magic did you used for this, it look like an **Illusions Magic** but those cannot touch the real, no?" called Levy, exited and curious for the answer. Lucy nodded along also curious. Memma smiled, summoned a dark magic circle in his palm then clutched a beautiful rose in hand, offered it to a blushing Lucy. Max chuckled on his side enjoying their expression.

"You're only partially correct to say **Illusions Magic** can't affect the Real, you see there a type that's called **Illusions Make Magic** , and it's what I use. This **Make Magic** is a little special; normally **Make Magic** only constructs  solid or more physical form of attack and defence. But mine is a mental construction that fools the sense of perception. For example the rose I made is not real; I just affected the illusions to play the touch, scent and vision. They call me the Tricksters because I play the mind of my adversary, the majority of mage use physical attack but they cannot defend themselves from something that only his mind can be affected." Explained the Illusionist, the girl were captive by his explanation. During his explanation Memma used his magic to make graphic to simplify the whole thing.

"That is a powerful magic you use Mem-kun." Stated Mira impressed, the other nodded agreement.

"Thank you Mira, but it has its limit. My magic cannot affect the physical reality; I cannot affect something that does not have a mind. For example if I have to crush a boulder that block my path my magic would be useless. Another limit would be; a superior mind, someone who has an excellent control of their mind and amazing will could to an extent block some of my magic. It other thing is the more sense I have to affect the more difficult to my mind it become and costly for my magic reserve. The last drawback is the sixth sense; if someone is in sufficient tune with his environment they could completely disabled my magic, because their subconscious would only reject the magic I impose simply because they are too connected to the nature. But fortunately I've trained for compensating those limits." Explained Memma, snapping his finger he let the illusions graphic and rose go.

"Wow, it look like a tricky magic to master, I don't think I would be able to do it if it was me. You're incredible! Admitted Lucy, complimenting the young man. Only for him took take it in stride and shrugged his shoulder like it was no big deal. Max at his sides sweat dropped at his guild mate attitude. Memma then turned his body to face the guild, his eyes softened at the scenes. To see his family rejoice once more, no longer with heavy burden to tied them to the past, it made him happy. Chuckling at some ridiculous scenes in front of him, he stood up, bid his excuse to his companions, and then marched to Macao. The 4th master was drinking from a big ass mug at a table with his smoking friend and previous master. He took a seat with them, laughing at Wacaba as he was sent flying by a well throw Elfman.

"It's good to see the guild that lively don't you think Memma?" asked Macao softly, his gaze on his guild mates. Makarov raised an eyebrow at this moment out of characters of the current master, but the response drew both eyebrows at his hairline.

"Yes, the flame of hope is now back full force, taking over the obscurity of our path, the future clear of possibility. It is now time for the fairies to return the flow of their bond to move the world." Voiced Memma with passion, his amethyst eyes glowing briefly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review please! I'm still hunting for a beta!


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT**

Hwello, let's resume this time around!

I completely ignored the clock arc, too much hassle!

\

I'm still hunting for a beta to help me.

/

I'm pretty conscious my English is rather poor but good gods I cannot in good conscience write my story in French who is more difficult to give the feeling of a story then resisting chocolate in a lazy day, bloody hard I tell you.

*I work hard to better my English skill, it is possible I will go back on the previous chapter to correct some faults who I didn't know exactly know I've made

/

I don't own Fairy tail the OC is mine tough

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of May; one month Before GmG X791

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last month was a new experience of everyday life decided the Illusionist. For the livelier bunch at the guild made everyday remarkable in way, that had frankly tired a bit the black haired mage at first. But after some sound sleep night and basking good mood it made Memma more comfortable with the newest member of his family. Step by step he made effort to know them better, determined to be in friendly term with the majority of them. He got along like a house on fire with Mirajane (after she stored his sex appeal in the back of her mind first), her; fascinated by his creation and humour; him; was interested with her more imaginative fantasies, and witty comeback. But the one thing they got along faster than a speeding train and made cringe in fear their guild mates seeing the matching glint in their eyes; it was their Matchmaking Plan. Everyone in the guild were wary of them since then and more than freaked out by their exchanged secret smile when they were plotting at the bar. After one evening chopping together made two things clear; they were now best of friends and they forbade each other to play cupid for neither of them. They were interested in their friend attend to do it for the fun sake of trolling them. At the end of their second and half week after meeting date they started to speak of their past and they got only more close, thick as thieves. That surprised their make self family, but after a moment of seeing interact you could say they simply clicked, in platonic kind of way. He also had gotten to know well and becoming good friend with the celestial mage, the resident fire dragon's slayer bonded also really quickly with him, the letter mage and surprisingly the Blond S-class. After his last big mission the trickster choose to forsake taking job giving his body and mind some rest, letting his new friend taking job with a goal in place; return to the top. Thinking of the top Guild;

'The event are in a month, it's time to chose if we play the game or not. If we go, it's will be time to kick my ass in gear' though the resting mage. 'I will talk the Master today for presenting our participation.' Looking at his family partying for the sole completed B-class job they had on the board in weeks. Getting up to join the festivity, he created an illusionary growling and foaming pink Pingmippuff(*ball of fur in an unsure form) to throw at the rival duo scaring the hell out of them. Among the laughing he smirked to himself

'If we join, it will surely be hilariously interesting'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Memma watched as team Natsu, exited the guild hall to the train station, talking excitedly with Juvia and team shadow gear about training at the Resort with a bemused smile. After an epic debate about our participation at the Grand Magic Games at the capital of Crocus the temptation of the prize; Jewels, bought the enthusiasm of Makarov to go. Who knew Romeo could be the type to bride the master. The team who would represent us to go to the games were chosen for what the guild believed, or something about those lines. As the illusionist was a little down at that moment for not joining the fun; he was not pouting at that time, really! He was about to see Mira to plan a little, when the Master called for attention once more.

"Now, that those brat are no longer with us to listen, I will inform you that this year the games permitted to sign more than one team. To add our chance to win we will send another group to enter the tournament" At this admission the master had their total attention, Memma in particular when he noted the mischievous glint in the old man's eyes." On this the B Team; Laxus, Gadjeel, Juvia ("I have a letter to send to her mumbled Macao"), Mirajane and Memma! And evidently if our team are pit at each other for the win, than we will add a friendly competition to spice thing up, the team coming in winner will have the other for slave for a month!" if the master didn't have the interest on the team now he had it! Mira and Memma shared devious smiles and the dragon' slayer grinned widely. ( Juvia paused in her grovelling, savouring a pleasurable sensation coursing her body like she just received good fortune; " Hoo... Grey-sama!" moaned the water mage, freaking out the exhibitionist.)The other members cheered once more, all their eyes full of mirth. The present members of the team met at the bars were Makarov was sitting, waiting for their further instruction.

"You will go training for the month at your leisure, be sure to be at the capital a day before the games we will waiting you there." Ordered Makarov "Now off you go you brat"

"Geehee see you at the games, Oy! Pantherlily we're going to train!" Shouted the metal head to his exeed. Leaving the hall for going who know where.

"Tch, we have some preparation to do we're out of town. See ya Trickster." Laxus informed the thunder tribe, going to prepare for their journey.

"You and I are going training with my sibling in the mountains. Be a good boy and wait for me" the she-demon teased the black head, searching for the younger Strauss. Makarov snorted at the take-over strange friendships with the illusionist. Memma chuckled but nodded all the same; opening a magic circle he created some sunglass to put them on.

"Let's roll this show on the road." He then stretched making some of his guild mates blush "This going to be fun" he smirked to himself, completely unaware that Wacaba's visiting wife fainted to the Smoke mage dismay.

XXX xxx XXX xxx XXX xxx XXX xxx XXX xxx XXX xxx XXX xxx XXX xxx XXX

At the edge of town Memma and Mira waited for her sibling talking of possible training exercise, laughing at ridiculous idea. It was this scene that Lissana and Elfman came upon, they smiled that their sister came to make a good friend in the illusionist. Memma was the one who spotted them first;

"Are you ready to start the heavy training to The Grand Mind Mountain? It's there we will confront the power of our magic and potentials as a mages. We will open the flood of emotion that drives you to the top. We will wipe the floor of the competition; we will have our slave for the month!" Memma declared passionately who used his magic to image his speech. Elfman cried manly tear at the moving words and shouted about the black haired mage that he was a True Man, Mira clapped for her friend and Lissanna sweat dropped at the group.

"Yes? Than Off we go!" the Illusion make mage cried, starting to walk away starting a discussion with the She-Demon with Elfman daydreaming already and Lissanna who mumbled to herself about a long month

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(*First week of training *)

In a forest valley situated in the neighbours of The Grand Mind mountain was a series of explosion closely followed with some echoing crash that were heard from time to time.

On the mountain, a white haired girl watched the one sided beating her sisters received in a spar with her best friend. She winced at another's large explosion, turning at her brother to voice her worries, only to stop and stare at the large boulder he used on his back for push up. (It is her imagination or there was the ten years old holding a whip counting his progress looking bored out of her mind, cracking the whip in warning when he faltered). Shaking her head at her brother, Lissanna resumed her meditation to tune out her crazed siblings and enlarge her magic reserve, she was next to spar with the S-Class. She shuddered at another explosion, yep enlarge her core and fast.

(*Second week of training*)

This time it was Memma who meditated, Lissanna was training with her sister to master her newest addition of **Animal Soul.** Elfman was running laps somewhere in the mountain. Sighing, the black haired mage stood up; he had his brother magic to practice and a spell to finish. Humming, he created a soft brown magic circle with a chess board in the middle in front of him he intoned softly " **Battle Chess: simple Pawn** ". He watched critically the faceless solder in scale armour armed of a halberd rose from the ground like he was always there. He nodded to himself feeling the working magic at the now still summon, ready for his order. With a mental order the Pawn active his Magic weapon that glowered an angry red.

With that in head he started the last spell his brothers wanted to create.

(*Third and half week of training*)

Mirajane walked back at the camps their group had built for the month, drying her hair on the way from her bath in the source. She found her sibling were snoring away their rough day training. Giggling, she turned to her new best friend sitting in front of the fire, air pensive around him. She was happy that he was no longer in brooding mood, but knowing that his brother and Granny death anniversary were recently she could understand. The She-demon was about to ask him of what was on his mind, but he was the first to talk.

"I miss someone, I... never missed someone apart from my dead family before. It's like the fact that this person is away... pain me...and the more time pass the more I wish to seek this warm feeling I didn't know I had with being with this person. I don't know why I am felling this" he stated carefully frowning lightly in though. Surprised by this statement she laughed softly, taking a seat with him. She took his hand and responded voice always soft.

"I think you are maybe not in love but have heavy affection for this person. Someone you could fall for if you took the time to know them better, and pursuit their affection. All in all lover boy you have a big crush you didn't know you had, so who is the lucky girl or it is a boy?" Mira asked knowing her friend was bisexual and proud. Memma smile in thanks at his friend and murmured the name of his newly identified crush in her ears. Her eyes widened and jaw dropped clearly not expecting this person. Looking at his friend he burst in laugher at her face. She demanded he it was a joke he denied it smothering his laugh. She replied;

"You had to crush with this oblivious idiot; you know it will be hard right?"He grinned at this.

"Yeah, and I like a challenge, but only this time it's for me this matchmaking." They shared a joyous laugh in the star filled night..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*(Night before the Games)*

In the tavern where the guild was assigned, the B team took care to not be seen by the other team and meet at their room to discuss the future event as per order of the master. They shared greeting and came the subject of their training they confirmed their progress. Then Laxus noted their Trickster seemed agitated when mentioned the said mage blushed lightly, the take-over mage giggled like a madwoman at the mention and refused to say what the problem was. For the rest of the night were passed with the two girls gossiping, Gadjeel was resting on his bed listening on the girl snorting from time to time at some ridiculous statement, Memma was reading a novel he had buy in the capital and the blond was listening some form of music.

Then came midnight; they watched the labyrinth forming and paid attention to the rule all silently. They shared a look and vicious smiles, they sprinted to the maze: Games on

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And the first team to finish the maze, oh my, what a surprise Fairy Tail B!" the announcer cried for the entire stadium. The other team on the ground looked startled at the announcement, more so for Fairy tail A. They all turned their attention on the last entry on the ground they were for show. The first thing that exited the tunnel was a mystique mist that crawled the flour, and then the multiple sound of bell like giggling greeted their ears. The ground around the side of the tunnel exploded, letting grow two massive trees that formed an arch of nature. Inside the tunnel, tiny light formed, growing steadily in tandem with the rhythmic of a war chant and powerful tambour that echoed all around the stadium, the entire public grew silent in awe at the spectacle. The trees pulsed with the strong music and the leaves blossomed in different taint of strong green. Each trees then formed some twisted roots that folded the earth in a cup on the front of them, in those cups hot flame roared to life, dancing with the beat. The mist than swirled in front of the darkened tunnel, at this moment the chant took the last strong note and the tambour a more background sound. The first mage to pass the mist was a smiling Mirajane in a graceful march followed closely by a stoic Juvia. The male of the team passed the mist together, they all stopped in front of the other team. Memma then took few step forward, crossed his muscled arms raised a eyebrow offered a playful smirk; then talked;

"I'm sure we will have some fun playing together, ne?" questioned the handsome mage in a smooth and warm voice, head slightly cocked to the side. His teammates smirked at those word and counted down, '3, 2, 1'

The public went wild, the females participant blushed several shades some sporting heavy nosebleed. A good of the males in this instant, silently questioned their sexuality and squirmed in their place. The Fairy tail stages roared in approval, Erza , Elfman shacked their head good naturedly, Grey and Lucy chuckled blushing lightly. Natsu was dumbstruck slowly blushing heavier, he rapidly shook his head preventing the others to see his face but one did note it. Mirajane was inwardly smirking like a demon, pleased.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review Please!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Fairy tail the OC is mine tough

I will fallow the based idea of canon with few major changes

The developing movement in the story will be more at Tartarus arc

GMG is more of boon for my Oc intro.

The hunt is hard; no Beta in view

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(*DAY One GmG*)

(After the mini-games)

Up in the balcony, Memma smiled softly at a silently crying Juvia who decided to take a breather at the edge of the tunnel out of view. He was gently encouraging her on a job well done, for the fairly hard game. Assuring her that the guild are proud of her and her effort; joked that he nether would have resisted so many Grey. The joke forced a short laugh to escape from her; she wiped her tears and said jokingly that Juvia would not take well to another love rival. They shared a soft laugh, she smiled in thank at him, he winked in response.

They sorted this just in time to see Lucy battle the raven girl; they cried encouragement for the celestial mage, confident that she could win. During the fight, a tirade of emotion passed their guild; pride when she showed her double summon and stood defiant, worries wend the blond took a beating and did not fight back. Enraged when they see used dirty trick to subdued Lucy and that the red head threatened little Asuka. We cried in satisfaction and pride once more, when the blond prepared a powerful spell in retribution. Only to be confused when her magic seemed to completely disappear, then the frustration at Raven tail doubled when they understood their win were due to some members cheating. Memma stood still, expression careful blank, eyes softening at the sight of Natsu helping his teammates, vowing silently to show their worth when his turn to battle come.

Team B watched carefully the match of Blue Pegasus vs Mermaid Heel. They took note of Orga in his one sided fight with a tear mage of Quatro Cerberus, and sweat dropped at his music skill. Then the last match was called this one made the other fairies worried a little, Memma Silstars of Fairy Tail B vs Jura of Lamia Scales. They stood in front of each other eyeing their opposition clearly knowing this fight has unknown variable.

"This battle promised to be interesting and high in level of combat. On either side of the battle ground are renowned Legends! There is the master of **Earth Magic** ; Jura the Iron fist, members of the tenth wizard saint! On the other side of the arena a more mysterious mage master of **Illusions Magic** ; Memma the Trickster, S-class mage certified by the council!" declared excitably the commentator, joyous to assist the high level battle.

"I see ... let's battle with vigor." Stated Jura, taking his time observing his adversary.

"Yeah it will be fun!" Grinned Memma. He shifted in more ready stance.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Begin!**

It was the younger mage that took the first move, already forming strategy at the possible outcome. He started to walk calmly to the bland man, his hands moved like he guided some musicians. He hummed in satisfaction as three dark magic circles formed in front of him, lined and lazily spinning, fallowing his step. At this view the earth mage tensed, prepared to take action. Memma stopped in his step, pointed calmly the left circle.

" **Illusions make; Fiery pistol!"** The dark circle glowed than changed to a soft red color firing a volley of dark medium red energy bullet. Reacting on instinct Jura raised a wall in defence from the ground, effectively blocking the attack, he did not want, taking the chance to see what the illusions could do **"Iron Rock wall!"** Not letting the other to counter attack, the illusionist resumed his walking and placed his two other magic circle in front of itch other on his right side.

" **Double layered Illusion make: Stepping, Hellish Beast!"** Ten feet to his right, the ground fissured letting out two enormous double-headed dogs took chase for a meal. The giant dogs were terrifying; black shadowed fur, two pair of glowing red eyes, razors sharp teeth and claws. They were fast and about to take a bite of the wizard saint, Jura downed his wall and created two earth fists, taking out the hell hound before they could touch him **"Iron fists!"** he then made the fists continue their rampage and pointed them to the walking Mage. Memma didn't stop his advance, when the rock fist were about to sandwich him they completely fazed him and destroyed each other. The trickster then appeared thirteen meter from the wizard saint, offered a grin at his adversary clearly exited for a worthy fight, which was returned by a large smile from the bald man.

"You affected my perception of distance with the beast as distraction, clearly you have a magic full of subtlety" Observed Jura, returning to his praying position, forming strategy to outsmarts the other mage.

"You're not bad yourself with the nearly automatic response of earth manipulation" complimented the illusionist. Taking a better defensive position, Memma prepared magic circle in his palm, hidden from view.

Up in the stand the pubic cried in excitement at the oblivious powerful wizards. The commentators were expressing their astonishment at the turning of the matches. Fairy tail cried in support for their S-class, the others team watched with interest at the match, with Lamia Scales boasted about the power of their Ace. Mira shouted encouragement for her best friend, Gadjeel curious of his teammates, turned to the older Strauss hopping she could answer his question.

"Oy, Mirajane! You trained with him, from what he had showed, could you tell what he doing?" asked the metal head, hearing the question Laxus and the water mage turned to the take-over mage in interest. Mira giggled before turned her attention on her best friend and said the same response that her sibling said at their own place

"He is playing the games he is the best player. He has already placed his most effective trap. Give him, five minutes and its game over. In case it fails, he is the Trickster, he is someone who make thing interesting." Answered the take-over family, they smiled in confidence.

"It's true, **Illusion Make** is a tricky Magic to master but is one with the most potential. In the right hand it becomes a downright terrifying magic." Explained the first master, she observe the young illusionist deep in though.

"Let's take it a couple notch ne?" taunted Memma, creating a big magic dark circle under him and another one in front of him. Clapping his and together he connected the two hidden magic circle in his palm, completing a part of his Trap. Refocusing on the active magic circles; he intoned calmly **"Illusion make; Maddening Caged Vision"** In matters a second the two mage were enveloped in heavy and dark smoke forming an opaque cube of magic. The spectators were put out by the lack of view but were mellowed by the fact they could hear what was happening, only to be creped out by the slow and morbid music

"Lala La! One, two, we're coming for you..." came a whispered echoing voice; it suddenly laughed after a loud crash met their ears "Oops, you missed" a grunt of pain could be heard with the help of the giant lacrima. "Three, four, better lock the door. ~" They hear a Jura curse out loud and grunt a spell **"Iron prison!"** "Oh no! You made me your prisoner, just joking." More laugher "Five, six let make you a quick fix~" **"Iron Rock plate!"** the opaque cube shook under the attack. "Now, no need to be hasty" another Grunt of pain were heard. **"Grand Iron Spike!"** the construction then shattered in pieces leaving a pained Jura looking physically fine and the illusionist on the other side of the giant ass earth Spike.

Using this opportunity Memma slammed his hand on the ground, actived the previous and Incanted "In the plane of the Wandered, be prisoner of the soul eater" **"Illusions Make: Chain of the punishing field!"** Phantom chains bursted from the ground pursued and tied down the retreating wizard saint. Not pausing the trickster started another incantation "Subdued the rebelled, take down the opposition, let them see terror" **"Illusion Make: Fervent Executer"** the chain glowed violent red before they discharged their magic in their captive who grunted and writhed in pain. Before Memma could finish the trap he was sent flying far by apowerful palm strike, grunting he retook his footing only to back flip and avoid two earth pillars. Holding his stomach the younger mage took the slightly panting form of with a smoking hand Jura and the earth golem in piece where the previous spot his trap was denoted and widened his eye in realisation. Turning to his opponent, he chuckled in a pained manner.

"You were hidden in your spike and placed a golem to take your place using my own techniques as distraction; Bravo." Complimented the black haired Mage, straightening he coughed in his hand, silently cursing at the blood on it. He took time to revalue his strategy; now that moving posed serious problem and taking more damage was too risked. 'Hot, dawn how much did he put on this palm'

Jura on his side was not the only one to be revaluating his strategy; ' I will have to finish him in closed combat attacking at distance will just exhausted my reserve as he could fool my perception of long distance, he is a good challenge its remarkable he is still standing after this strike'

"INCREDIBLE! This is another's kind of strong, and to think Fairy tail competed against a wizard saint!" Bellowed the commentator, " Memma-kun is indeed a talented young mage, is **Illusion Make** made him a difficult foe to defeat" Yajima complimented, "and he is not half bad looking either" Leered Jenny. The female in the stand cried in accord with the statement.

Up the Fairy tail A balcony, Natsu Growled in displeasure at the public and hopped a little in agitation. Elfman frowned at his behaviour but choose to stay silent more interested in the match. The same was for Erza as she clamped a hand on his shoulder stopping him from growling but he kept a frown in place.

The black haired mage still holding his stomach quickly formed a now soft brown magic circle front of him, with his free arm. " **Battle chess: Five Samurais: Pawn!"** raising from the ground the five orientals soldiers charged the bald man with their weapon drawn. Jura took a step back and raised earth pillars blocking his new foe hopping to break their formation. They did break formation but they continued to work in tandem using their magic weapon to use to slice the pillars with ease surprising the Iron Fist. Memma took a breather and summoned another magic circle **"Battle Chess: Two Ninja: Bishop!"** the two traditional ninja jumped from his shadow just as the earth mage took care of the Five mage's summon, they ran to their objective at incredible speed, confronting him with shadow magic. Not pausing, the younger mage summoned once again triple circle **"Battle chess: Sumo: Rook!"** A massive wrestler charged the distracted Mage; he tackled the bald man supported by the now sole bishop. Using the last two circles Memma prepared his new spell **"Battle chess: General, Hero: Queen, Knight!"** A heavy armoured warrior took off after his enemy preparing his war hammer and smashing it on the Mountain defence the bald man raised and was successful to take it down. The severe looking woman in regal clothing who took guard at the young man fired a grand fireball at the beat up wizard saint in effort to buy time.

The public was wild with encouragement at the wonderful battle, most were surprised at the young mage resourcefulness and additional magic. But the most interesting was Mirajane reaction; she shook her head in fond exasperation "Still hiding your most powerful spell, only you Memma, only you." The rest of her teammates heard her and looked at the incredibly at the Illusionist who held back in a battle against a wizard saint of all thing!

In the arena, the S-class formed a big circle under him in soft brown with a chess board and crown on it. He took a deep breath and formed some sign with his pointers. He hummed in concentration as the circle glowed, seeing the work an unknown spell, Jura took out the summoned hero and sprinted to the distracted mage only to be stalled by the queen.

"Army eternal, warrior of old

Fighting true, as the king decree

Advance at my strategy dictates

Sacrifice be made, protect and win

At this moment the Iron fist destroyed the queen he went to stop the spell only to be trapped by another sumo he didn't see. The spectators were hit by a sense of déjà vu, at the strong resemblance this spell was to Lucy's.

Corner thy enemy

Thirties fated hands

Take arms and honour your spirit!

Check Mates

Tremor Aegis!"

A Giant wind lifted from outside the arena, the sky darkened, formed a thundering cloud and the very air pressured. Bolt of lightning crashed on the battlefield and destroyed the ground. At the final word of the incantation a giant form of pure white magic sword came from the cloud at great speed and landed on the Wizard saint, effectively knocking him out! "Such spirit..."Mumbled Jura. Memma took a steadying step, and held his head highs, and held his fist in front for the fallen defeated wizard.

"For the ones, who looked down on us, we may fall but we never stay on the ground long, prevail in the power of our bond for this is Fairy Tail!

The Fairy Tail members roared of approval and danced for their first victory, others mage familiar with their styles chuckled with fond look in their eyes, Sabertooth, Raven Tail and Lamia Sclales stood silent in disbelief. The public and commentator cried for the spectacular match, the spectator all talked of the impressive battle. His friend cried the loudest, all of them proud of his inspiring word. Memma grinned at the cheers, made a peace sign and laughed for his victory, the masters looked at him fondly, and then, Mavis exchanged wise word with them all.

"I am so glad such cutie he is a members of our guild!" gushed the ghost, at some deadpan stare she got, prompted her to laugh sheepishly.

Ok maybe not...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(*Later the tavern*)

The bar that housed Fairy tail was alight with chatter; all around the discussion was how their teams faired at the first day. Grey and Lucy were present and congratulated them along Juvia for their doing their best. The majority verbally thrashed Raven tail for their dirty play. They filled the missing mage of the last fight and victory for Memma. Now feeling better by their nakama the listened in impressed fashion as the fight was explained to them by Mira who pointed out the thinking of her best friend. Only Natsu was not really paying totally paying attention, seeming distracted. That was not missed by the she-demon.

"Talking of the wonder boy; were his he?" questioned Cana in the same time enjoying her precious alcohol. Number of person nodded along curious of their Black haired S-class. The fire dragon's slayer sharpened his attention for the response. "Hm he did take a good hit from Jura, has he checked the infirmary?" questioned further Erza.

"Eeh, trickster boy his taking a shower, after that he will join us, and no he did not check for injury." Responded Laxus, he was still profound in thought about this last fight, impressed by his friend level.

At this all but one resumed their partying; Natsu was still looking agited and kept looking at the stairs leading to the room. He was very confused of his emotion concerning the new S-class for awhile now, for some reason that evaded him; he strongly wanted to be near him at this moment. So when his friend made his way down, he was happy and to his consternation, had to stomp the urge to tackle him in greeting eager to have his attention on him. So he took a calming breath and made his way to the cheered mage. The illusionist was congratulated by his nakama, all in all, he preened as his ego was flatted, only to deflate at a his best friend made a jab at his poor attend at showmanship, knowing his strange habit he had to play game in his battle. Some members laughed loudly at the joke probably already drunk, and Natsu came to give a one armed hug to Memma boasting that he will do better. He stopped however as he noted the S-class mage winced in pained manners at the contact, concerned the salamander took a hold of the hurting mage before he could complain, to an empty chair. Looking directly in the Trickster's eyes and ordered "Sit!" that didn't go well. Memma narrowed his eyes a little glare and set his mouth in thin line; concerned his friend may be, a dog he was not. Shuddering at the displeased expressions of the black haired mage, the fire mage squeaked a please and sighed in relief as the other man acquiesced. Returning to his concern the pink haired mage called out for Wendy and explicated that the mage was injured effectively reducing the volume of the guild all of them looking at the slightly guilty looking mage. Said mage was slapped behind the head for his effort to hide that he was hurt.

"Ano, Memma-san could you strip your torso so I could look at the injury." Wendy asked timidly, blushing at the cat call of Cana and Evergreen. The tall mage was about to say something but the glare of Erza and Mira smiling sweetly made rethink the value of his protest, and grumbled a little but complied. The view made many become crimson, Natsu was transfixed and had smoke coming from his atomic blush, to the amusement of Mira who silently observed him. Not that she could really reproach him for it, her best friend was a fine specimen indeed: Firm pectoral, shoulder, perfect abs with a happy trail truly inviting and his Crimson guild mark little down the base of his neck. Coughing for the benefit of her uncomfortable friend, effectively snapping out the healer state she was in along with everyone else, she noted with growing smile didn't work on Natsu who stood clearly out of it. Apparently it was a good thing Wendy took a look on his stomach apart a mild bruising there was a misplaced ribs after few minute all was like new. He then only retook his trench coat and let his shirt hanging to the pleasure of many female and embarrassment of the pinkette. Grey seeing his rival uncomfortable was about to tease him but never got the chance as the said mage send him flying trying to distract is mind. The ice maker tumbled on the discussing thunder tribe after few exchanged insult and the tavern was the host of its first Fairy tail brawl.

They had never seen the mischievous smirk on the clearly not so oblivious tricksters face. It would have made wonder his guild mates if he let his torso in view purposely, as he wanted to verify the possibility his crush may be attracted to him. But they didn't see anything so it never happened, nope, it has not. Turning his head to see his best friend was laughing silently eyes full of mirth, Memma shook his head, and shrugged maybe it happened only little, who know. Meh it's not like they will tell anyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review Please !

Leonfeneblack ~


	6. Chapter 6

Full chap5

Note*

Before someone complains about the previous fight and my OC being Op, the explication is in this chapter. While Memma is skilled he has major weakness (that will show more later on he will not be a Gary stu, he is not perfect he just hide his more ugly side which will show more in development at the end of GmG). He as an freaking sharp mind, normally he would play more with his opponent but he took his fight with Jura seriously and made a strategy for it that was unorthodox and tricked him to make a mistake. He is a high S-class over two more years he could be Gildartz level borderline Makarov in his mastery of his magic.

Don't own Fairy tail

Enjoy

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

(Day Two GmG)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the grand applause of the public, Memma looked at the 'chariot', and then his teammates who dropped their head in defeat. Checking in their guild stand to see the same reaction, he turned confusedly to Mira, head cocked in puzzlement. He didn't understand why they were so defeated the trial that didn't even start. It looked fairly simple and the two dragon's slayer would be able to compete with their magic if thing come to it. The illusionist decided to remain silent and observe the competition, to understand the problem.

At the moment the machine started to advance he understood, they had the lamest excuse at their poor performing. Seriously motion sickness' he though incredibly, carefully noting the Saberthooh mage seemed to have the same problem. The tall mage took time to see the performance of the drunk the guild had the misfortune to encounter yesterday in the late hour. He had a few time crossed path with the mage in mission, never been charming in his opinion, taking in account the effectiveness of his illusion on him, always made the martial artist upset. It was not his fault the man can't take reprimand like a man, that and it was hilarious to see him beat an invisible enemy in circle for three hour non-stop. Strong mage he may be, Bacchus's mind was an easy target. So he was unsurprised when the falcon mage took the front of the race, he knew he was a more physical type of magic user.

The mind mage took the expression of the other participant and nearly burst out laughing. Looking further down the machine he saw something worth his admiration. In the lesser ground of the tournament, the dragon's slayer struggled to make a significant step, failing when they took a bump and crawled forward with pure hard determination that would shook any lesser men. He cheered with for his comrades as they roared in effort and sweated, fighting their weakness for them. But Memma stopped at the lightly frustrated face of the competition and listened to the question the blond mage of the guild rival posed. Something that was very important.

"Why did you decide to participate in the tournament? I wouldn't believe you were the same Fairy tail from back in the day. Are you worried for the strength of your guild? For your public image?" at this moment Sting had most of the public silent, their guild listening solemnly at this. The Fairy tail I know were more like... they did everything at their own pace... they didn't give a damn about how they were seen in the eyes of other!" Sting spoke in conviction, as he stopped to advance and check the two in front of him mentally giving up the race. Mira took the time to advert her gaze on the game to her friend beside her when she heard him breathe sharply, and was surprised at the dangerous smile with cold eyes that adorned his face. She place her hand on his shoulder in reassurance, he shifted his gaze to her and relaxed slightly.

"Pray, that fools never cross path with me in the game, because I will go open the gate of hell on this moron's ass. I was only a member for three years but those times were hard for everyone, only now our time is easier because of my reputation finally taking hold. I personally took most missions that was rejected by the other guild they were too dangerous for the price and those that were borderline suicidal. I may be a powerful mage but if I had not a trick to protect the skin that never leave scar, I would be a really ugly sight." Mira mentally denied this statement and added absently that would only give him more charm. "This kid thinks he knows us and had the arrogance to dictate what we should be, my hand itch to smash his ego a bit." At this Laxus and Juvia shivered at his venom covered voice. But their attention was switched back to the chariot when Sting received his response

"For... their friend" responded Natsu in a voice strained, still not stopping his advance on the car "Seven years... all that time... they were waiting for us... no matter how painful it was... no matter how sad... Even when people made fun of 'em... they held on... they held on... They protected the Guild... for their friends... Now we're gonna show everyone... the proof Fairy Tail's been walking on all this time. So keep going!" He roared, forcing his body to finish the race. That declaration was met with a wild cheering and tearful gaze of the old members. All Fairy tail observed their hot head in fondness, all of them felling the heart warming speech lift their spirit even higher, and a certain s-class felt himself fall a little more for the fire mage.

#####################################################################

"I still wish to bash in the blond head, he rub me in the wrong way." Stated Memma, clearly not impressed by the white dragon's slayer has he abandoned the game. Letting the two team of Fairy tail to compete.

The takeover mage of the group tensed with dread, knowing that if this match comes to be it will be something worth watching. She remembered those spar with her friend, some may think Memma was stronger than the wizard saint in magic power after his fight, they where semi right. If the earth Mage has not fallen for the trap she didn't know if the outcome were to be the same.

The illusionist speciality was to destroy long ranged mage with his simplest spell of his primary magic; **Illusion Make**. Spell caster were easy for him to disturb and defeat with only non verbal spell, the more the mage's body interact with the physical world the more complex the illusion has to become.

Her friend used his second magic to finish the match yesterday because Jura took a more hand to hand approach, knowing that the difficulty took more several degrees, he hastily retarded his adversary with an armada. He took his win with a spell that he created the month previously that was not totally battle ready, in the same time still hiding his stronger spell. The trap that she described to her teammates was exactly this he played a wizard saint in a game he was the better player. He forced Jura to deduced wrong conclusion and took the strategy of the earth mage and threw it out the window, if he took time to rationalise the situation and counter fight the trap, it would be a lot harder to win for the black haired mage.

Memma was a long term strategist, a damn good one at that, someone that has always three steps forward, but despite his imagination and spontaneous creation, he was mush in situation of surprise. The moment you force him out of his prediction and strategy, he will resort to a wild chase of trick to force you to give him time rethink and take the lead once more, but those wild trick was his weak spot. In a more hand to hand combat with instinctual mage will torn multiple plan all the time in a fight, they surprise you with move and combination that force you to take diverse option you didn't think. While an excellent martial artist, Memma has a hard time to recreate strategy on the spot, in situation his premade combination would not work, or to go with zero plans. His strength is his very cunning mind that plays the majority of mage, a true Trickster.

He had spell to take care of his weakness but they were costly or dangerous to do, she would know with all those spar they did together to push their limit. They were mostly on even ground, her **Satan soul** was not strong enough to compete but her **Alpha soul** does the job. She shivered and ignored the questioning gaze of her friend, BUT if he start opening all **The Gate,** even with **Sitri Soul** she struggle to not lose too fast. If Sting of Sabertooth has irritated the illusionist, she pitied him, a lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the arriving line Natsu collapsed not all aware of the cheering crowd and commentaries, announcing him the 6th to finish the race. He was to immerse in his sickness to see Gadjeel wobble out of the stadium, and wave away the questioning gaze of a tall and sexy mage. But he reconnected his awareness to the arm that pulled him on his feet, only to collapse in the said arms. The moment he caught the strong scent of Memma, he felt his eyes widen in surprise before blushing at the feeling of the muscled form of the illusionist. "Woh, man takes it easy, you did well." At the smooth voice of his friend Natsu unconsciously relaxed in the hold. To his surprised he felt his motion sickness fell to manageable level but his legs were still not letting him go anywhere.

"Hey, Memma can you help me see Wendy I can't walk." He chuckled weakly, the tall mage answered with a chuckle of his own. He positioned the pinkette on his back with the strongly blushing head and arms around the crook of his neck. He took hold to the legs of Natsu and walked calmly to the stand with his passenger. The hot head tightened slightly his hold on the mage on burrowed a little his face in the crook of his neck, enjoying secretly the scent, not conscious his helper noted it with satisfaction. "Thanks" He mumbled in clear embarrassment, Memma chuckled and responded that it was no problem, all he got has grumble from his passengers.

All the while Laxus and Juvia looked warily at Mira who giggled like a madwoman. She looked liked the cat who got the whole flock of canary. 'You sly dog' she though blue eyes full of mirth, 'trying so soon to make a move' she resumed her giggling, discretely wiping the blood from her nose as she lost herself in perverse fantasy that involved a lot of whipping cream and chocolate. 'Banana flambe' was her last though before she lost consciousness, leaving her teammates deal with her nosebleed and fainted form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a quick stop to the infirmary to give up a unconsciously cuddly Natsu at the tender mercy of Porlyusica, with barely avoided attack from her, the tall mage made his escape leaving behind en embarrassed young man and a secretly laughing old lady. Memma returned to his team's stand, he was welcomed by a distressed water mage trying to wake his best friend. Looking at Laxus for explanation, the blonde resumed the situation to the tricksters. Bemused he kneeled at Mira side and whispered something at her ear that made wake her immediately. After a while, a still sick Gadjeel joined them to watch the match.

The first fight between Lamia Scales and Raven tail made their blood boil and temper rise at the unnecessary cruelty. For a thing sure the ravens made them seethe in pant up rage.

The next fight made them apprehensive, Elfman vs Bacchus. It was clear to the team that the takeover male was bested in physical combat and they were worried for their Nakama. But when the drunk made the bet the air in the boot became tense, and they encouraged the renewed vigour of the Manly man. The moment the combat become one of will they Fairy tail Cheered the loudest (up the stand Natsu exploded the kidnapers of Wendy and the old lady, finally restored of his moment of weakness). At the victory they chanted their friend name, as he roared in triumph.

The battle that fallowed if it could be called a battle at all, Mira vs Jenny of Blue Pegasus was more a bath suit competition. The more the confrontation took flame the more female joined the fun, at the wedding theme the oldest of Strauss took Memma as partner, and win the round hand down. The tall mage clothed of a fedora, black coat and the deal with his sexy smile took place behind his best friend arms circling her stomach head positioned giving the impression that he whispered soft word to the faux bride. The beautiful picture was decorated by an illusion of a sunset; it took only three second to win the judges. Still dressed, the black head spotted the fire mage glaring at nothing and winked at him. The effect was immediate, he blushed red and he was saved from further embarrassment by Lissana. The master of Lamia scales in bath suit recalled all the fun for the end of the match. Which Mira dominated in her **Sitri Soul** , winning the last minute bet with Jenny.

The last fight of Mermaid heel vs Sabertooth, showed the last of the Zodiac keys not in possession of Lucy, and their master good thinking. But Yukino was found lacking in front of a more dangerous foe that was Kagura. Something the master of the tigers didn't appreciate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Much Later)

In the night of the capital, a certain mage and partner stood silent in front of the now ex-mage of Sabertooth. She bawled her heart out, clearly in distress of the happening of her expulsion, not all aware that she ranted brokenly out loud. Yukino broke of her sobbing when she felt the magical pressure of the pinkette in front of her, what she saw scared her more than a little. The fire mage was trembling in barely suppressed rage, dark scowl firmly in place on his face; hand aflame and eyes glaring hole at the building at the edge of the town contemning the scum. Happy stood solemn at his side with a face grave that did not belong on his happy-go-lucky persona. Natsu growled out to the celestial mage that he will beat those bastards who treated their nakama like garbage, and sprinted toward the guild that required his wrath. He ignored the panicked cries of Yukino, he looked at the determined face of Happy flying at his side and nodded.

They didn't see the heavily frowning figure standing tall on a rooftop that had listened to their conversation. The shadow of the night hided him for a moment letting only show a pair glowing amethyst eyes coldly staring at the same building the Salamander planned to destroy. He followed silently jumping by the rooftop, he grinned slightly on the sadist side in his pursuit eager to some fun as he wanted to created a little of chaos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the tiger's lair, multiple explosion reasoned at the lower level followed closely by alarmed cries of the weaker member. Startled the elite rejoined their Guild master at the grand hall where they heard the ruckus coming. The twin Dragon was the last two to arrived, and just in time to witness the double door explodes in flame that blasted a dozen of them. The aura of flame sustained a few more second en reseeded to reveal a snarling mage, tensing for a hell of a fight. Decking in the face a fool that though he had a chance, kicking and burned another, Natsu paused a moment and demanded where were there master.

"Insolent boy you have got to attack our guild" Thundered the giant man, heavy frowning in anger at the pink haired mage.

"So, you're the master huh? And you kicked a nakama for one loss. Tsk I fired up. If you lose to me, you quit the guild, too then." Growled out, the dragon's slayer.

"Are you serious Kid?" The tiger master replied sternly

"Anyone who doesn't think their comrades as comrades is on my list!" all around the guild number of them stood dumbfounded at the Fairy tail mage, for them it was a strange sight that an outsider even cared.

"Dobengal, deal with him" ordered the giant, his face still showing his anger at the fairy. The Ninja mage obeyed without a hint of hesitation and teleported behind the fire mage. He took charge at the pink haired mage to engage him a fierce fist fight that forced Natsu to take a more defensive approach. Just when the fire mage retook his footing, the ninja jumped back to throw smokescreens at him. The saber mage threw energy knife at the blinded adversary that he dodged by the skin of the teeth. The tiger positioned himself behind the pinkette and charged to finish the fight but he was batted away like a mere fly by a flaming punch.

Seeing their comrade beaten a duo of katana wielder stepped up and profited that another member chained down the dragon's slayer with magic. They charged their magic to perform a double knock out spell, eager to put the mage at his place.

" **Illusions make: Thundering Roar"** a calm voice stated from the outside hall. They didn't see it coming and enable to dodge the blue lighting in form of a roaring lion. All their pain receptor in the mind of the duo swordsman took an overdose of magic and forcedly closed their awareness. **"Illusions make: Phantom Claw Strike"** The smooth voice continued, the one detaining Natsu gasped in pain at the invisible blow. At the lack of concentration the pinkette was free to move once more. As one they all looked at the entrance hall were Memma stood sipping a glass of red wine unconcerned of the stare, at his side was a little neko girl deadpanning at them here eyes letting them know of her opinion of them, in short it shouted 'IDIOT'.

"Oh it looks like we interrupting a party, ne Neko?" questioned the tall mage, the only response he received was an unconvincing roar for the little girl that was eying intensely a nervous mage hungrily, making him more nervous. The liking lips of the girl were too much, the mage broke in hysteric. His comrade slapped him behind the head hoping to stun him from the ridiculous show he putted.

"For Fuck sake she is not gonna eat you rookie"

"Maybe just a little, look at his ass, simply delicious..." beside her Memma snorted at his illusion in amusement, the Sabertooths mages all sweat dropped at the argument that started between the neko and their comrade. It was about the size of the bite when it became clear she will do it one way or another. When their master cried that was enough they all looked at him nervously. They all heard the 'awww' of the neko and only the dragon's Slayer heard the nearly silent 'go for it Natsu`.

What followed was a one way fight between the pinkette full of determination and anger and the tiger's master at the defensive from a vole of flaming fist. Rearing a little Natsu added Laxus's lightning at his punch **"Firing Hammer of the Lightning Flame Dragon!"** Roared the fire mage, he engulfed the area with smoke and debris.Then the dauther of the master blocked the explosion to touch her father. She then reprimanded the fairies and forced them to retreat with a hostage that was Happy.

On their way back at the hotel Memma and Natsu rested silent and supported their crying Nakama. Their regard crossed and a silent conversation passed between them, agreeing that their new rival were going down. Memma then tucked the smaller mage at his side in a silent promise. That and he loved the face of a flustered Natsu over a little contact.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hunt for a beta is still not going well

LeonFeneBlack~


End file.
